Creating A Legend
by The Broken Habit
Summary: This is one of the legends that has survived on the wind's breath, the legend of the Hero of Legends. The greatest hero of all.
1. Chapter 1

Read. I don't care if you review or not.

He never was meant to die; that much had been decided by the goddesses

He never was meant to die; that much had been decided by the goddesses.

However, he was never meant to truly live, either; he would always rise to evil's challenge.

He had never touched a sword, yet in one day, he became the best in the land.

He never wore green, yet after that day, it would be all he wore.

He was not born in a forest, yet he felt drawn to it that day.

He never learnt the legends, yet now he was part of one.

He was never named Link, though that is how he is remembered.

This boy, not more than seventeen, would have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Yet he was not alone.

He had Zelda, the name given to those given the Triforce of Wisdom, and all of the Zelda's from the past legends.

The most powerful allies of all were in his mind. He had the knowledge of all of the great heroes of the past. The Hero of Twilight, Hero of Winds, Hero of Time, and more resided inside of him. Just as the Princesses of the past resided in Zelda.

The boy, now called Link, and the girl, Zelda, would never be alone. They would always have help. They would never die, but thus, would never truly live. It was their responsibility, their destiny, to carry out their quest. To save the land. To create the Legend.

However, they would be opposed by the most powerful enemy imaginable. One that had the power of the goddesses, and could always live. He has survived since the very first legend, and has died in all of them.

This man, Ganondorf, will not stop, will not yield, will not die, until he has claimed the land as his own.

This was all decided by destiny, and none can reverse it. They will have to carry out their legend with the help of those from the past.

This is the never-ending legend; instead it has parts, chapters, ages.

Like all legends, it has a hero, a damsel, and a villain. However, they are merely the characters, whose rolls were filled by various people.

For example, the Hero of Time was a child growing up in castle town, until his fate arose.

The Hero of Twilight was an ordonian Farm Hand.

The Hero of Winds was a boy living on an island with his sister and grandmother.

And, the Hero of Legends…yes, his is the greatest story of them all.

You see, the heroes are named for what they controlled; the Hero of Time traveled seven years into the future, the Hero of Twilight traveled between the twilight and light realms, the Hero of winds had control of the Wind.

The Hero of Legends traveled throughout the legends of heroes gone by, and aided them to find and stop Ganondorf. No matter what the cost.

But the story of his arrival in Hyrule, for he was not Hylian by birth, is the most interesting of them all…


	2. Chapter 2

Every new legend takes cues from the past. Be it as serious as Ganondorf, or as minor as the locations and races involved. The one to throw this all away, however, is the one that matters most.

There was a boy, seventeen years old, that would carry on the Legend of Zelda, but no one could tell.

He had dark brown hair, not close to the blond that all the heroes of Hyrule shared, and he next to never wore green; not out of distaste, just because he preferred the other colors over green.

He lived with his grandmother, in a city outside of Chicago; Not close to the Castle Town at all, is it?

You see, the goddesses did this for a reason. To protect him, and Zelda, for she was also there, under a different name, of course. Ganondorf was wise, he knew that the Triforce cycle, the next legend, was arriving. So he tried to break out of the Sacred Realm. The sages stopped him, but were weakened. They knew that Ganondorf would not wait long to try again, so they needed to be ready when he did.

Now, imagine sitting in a relatively small room, taking a final exam, when a voice calls to you from out of nowhere. Not a good feeling. You can then imagine what was going through the soon-to-be hero's head as he heard Farore, the goddess of courage, tell him that he is the next hero of Hyrule, and that he will join a long line of hero's, should he choose to accept his fate. However, he would be cursed with an afterlife of near never-ending fighting, for he would be called on when the next hero arises.

Of course he accepted, and in one instant, all he knew was thrust behind him as the power of the goddesses transported him to Hyrule.

He was not alone, for Zelda was with him every step of his journey.

She was also not like the Zelda's of the past. She had long, black hair, and had a dislike of dresses.

The new link in the chain of legends, formerly known as Sean, and the next in the line of royalty, Jessica, would have to forge a path through their own legend, although their names would be lost to time.

How, then, do I know their names, you ask?

I am Link, formerly Sean McAllster, Hero of Legends, and this is my story.


End file.
